Понивилль/Галерея
Первый сезон Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Ponyville as seen from Twilight and Spike's chariot S1E01.png Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Twilight thanking royal guards S1E01.png Spike -maybe ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about- S1E01.png Pinkie Pie trotting towards Twilight and Spike S1E01.png Spike tells Twilight to try talking to Pinkie S1E01.png Twilight says -Um, hello- to Pinkie S1E01.png Pinkie Pie astonished to see new pony (Twilight) in town S1E01.png Pinkie Pie about to zoom out of the scene S1E01.png Twilight -Well, that was interesting all right- S1E01.png Spike sighs S1E01.png Twilight and Spike walking into Sweet Apple Acres S1E01.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight falling in the mud S1E1.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash covered in mud S1E01.png Raincloud over Twilight S1E1.png Rainbow Dash jumping on a rain cloud S1E01.png Twilight is wet S1E1.png Rainbow Dash cleaning Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash finishes her rainblow dry S1E01.png Rainbow Dash after meeting Twilight S1E01.png Twilight with a puffy mane S1E01.png Insanebow Dash S1E1.png Rainbow Dash about to laugh S1E01.png Rainbow Dash snickers S1E01.png Rainbow Dash teary eyed laughter S01E01.png Spike Laughs at Twilight S1E1.png Twilight talks to Rainbow Dash about clearing the clouds S1E01.png Rainbow Dash talks to Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash The Wonderbolts! S1E1.png Rainbow Dash hovers over Twilight S1E01.png Rainbow Dash flies by S1E01.png Rainbow Dash makes a loop S1E01.png Rainbow Dash -What I say-- S1E1.png Twilight and Spike shocked S1E1.png Rainbow wanting to hang with Twilight S1E1.png Spike -She is amazing!- S1E1.png Spike patting Twilight's fluffy mane S1E1.png Twilight admiring hall decorations S1E01.png Rarity's house S1E1.png Spike recounting the story of his life S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle -How did we get here so fast-- S01E01.png Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Royal guards defeated S1E02.png Nightmare Moon escaping while in her mist form S1E02.png Rainbow Dash chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow Dash giving up on chasing Nightmare Moon S1E02.png Rainbow watching Twilight S1E2.png Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png Twilight get big hug S1E2.png Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png Twilight Sparkle sad S1E2.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Spike animation error S1E2.png Pinkie Pie -isn't this exciting- S01E02.png Pinkie Pie keeps talking S01E02.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S01E02.png Приглашение на бал Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png Pinkie Pie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Rarity upset S1E3.png Pinkie Pie Rarity Twilight discussing the tickets S1E3.png Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets to the Gala S1E03.png Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Twilight shouting S01E03.png Pinkie Pie -oatmeal-- S01E03.png Rarity but S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Twilight -Somehow.- S01E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Twilight -no, really-- S01E03.png Pinkie Pie above other ponies S1E3.png Pinkie Pie singing S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png A message arrives S1E03.png Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png Сбор урожая Party for Applejack S1E04.png The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png Заносчивый грифон Ponyville Park S1E5.png Hide in the library tree S1E5.png Moving the cloud S1E5.png Unsuspecting Spike S1E5.png Merriment continues S1E5.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Shopping S1E5.png Here comes Rarity S1E5.png Pinkie Pie the next day S1E5.png Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png Хвастунишка Trixie's flashy stage S1E06.png Everyone watches Twilight run away S1E06.png Trixie not pleased S1E6.png Укрощение дракона Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png Twilight's library exterior shot S01E07.png Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png Carousel Boutique exterior shot S01E07.png Единство противоположностей Pulling off loose limbs S1E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png У страха глаза велики Tumbleweed S1E9.png Ponyville deserted S1E9.png Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png Rose runs into a home S1E09.png Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png Незваные гости Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Rarity rolls eyes S01E10.png Fluttershy about to fly S1E10.png Twilight with lazy eyes S1E10.png Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Последний день зимы Twilight Sparkle Still Night S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png Rarity making nests in Winter Wrap Up song S1E11.png Fluttershy -No! You simply must wait!- S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Butterflies flying over a stream in Ponyville S1E11.png Springtime in Ponyville S1E11.png Отличительные знаки The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png The apple stall S1E12.png Twist's house S1E12.png Apple Bloom moping under a dark cloud S1E12.png Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png Осенний забег Rainbow misses S1E13.png Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png Spike standing on Twilight's back S1E13.png Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Tug of war S1E13.png Интуиция Пинки Pinkie Pie under a tree S1E15.png Applejack talks to Twilight about Pinkie's sense S1E15.png Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png Pinkie Pie rolling around in the school playground S1E15.png Princess Celestia S1E15.png Мастер взгляда Twilight crossed eye spin S1E17.png CMC in bed S1E17.png Fluttershy flies out of her cottage to look for the CMC S1E17.png Fluttershy and Twilight S01E17.png Шоу талантов Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png Applejack heading towards the CMC's club house S1E18.png Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Искатели драгоценностей Outside Carousel Boutique S1E19.png Spike arms waving frantically S01E19.png Секреты дружбы Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png Spa treatment 5 S1E20.png Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy getting a seaweed wrap S1E20.png Hoofbath S1E20.png Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Frame of empty Ponyville street S1E20.png Птица Феникс View of Fluttershy's Cottage S1E22.png Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png История знаков отличия Filly Applejack and family S1E23.png Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png library S1E23.png Попытка ревности Treehouse lights on S1E24.png Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png Spike visits Quills and Sofas S1E24.png Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png День рождения Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Party's over S1E25.png Pinkie Pie spying S1E25.png Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png Rarity meets Fluttershy in an alley S1E25.png Empty street after Rainbow Dash flies around the corner S1E25.png Schoolhouse S1E25.png Applejack walking by her barn S01E25.png Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png Самый лучший вечер Pinkie Pie Jump 4 S1E26.png Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy getting their manes done S1E26.png Caramel and Lucky pulling carriage S1E26.png Второй сезон Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Applejack harvesting corn S2E01.png Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Discord, -First changes of Ponyville- S02E02.png Ponyville in chaos S2E02.png Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Discord skating on the soapy road S2E02.png Berryshine pepper shaker S2E02.png Berryshine notices fake buildings of Ponyville falling down S2E02.png Ponyville is in chaos S2E02.png Ponyville rainbow dome S2E02.png Нулевой урок Sunrise over Ponyville S2E03.png Golden Oak Library sunrise S2E03.png Twilight epic smile S02E03.png Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Затмение Луны Twilight walking S2E04.png Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Rainbow Dash on roof S2E04.png Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png Twilight trying to find Luna S2E04.png Загадочная лихорадка CMC Bowling 2 S2E6.png Scootaloo Scooter 5 S2E6.png Class S2E6.png Pinkie Pie on front of entrance S2E06.png Пусть лучший победит Fluttershy 'Somewhere in here...' S2E07.png Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash Fan Club Treehouse S2E8.png Construction Site S2E08.png Waterfall S02E08.png Hoofer Dam S2E08.png Секрет моего роста Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops next to the well S2E10.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10.png Mane Goodall here you go S2E10.png Spike ruins of sugarcube corner S02E10.png Канун Дня горящего очага Ponyville in snow S2E11.png День семьи Farm overlook S2E12.png Big McIntosh and Applejack second sign S2E12.png Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara arrive S2E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders treehouse S2E12.png Travelling to new land S2E12.png A new home S2E12.png Ponyville expanding S2E12.png Новорождённые пони Hospital S2E13.png Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png Mrs. Cake restocking candy S2E13.png Пропажа Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png Train Station S2E14.png Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Fluttershy's House S2E15.png Outskirts S2E15.png Pinkie Pie's tent at the front S2E15.png Читай и наслаждайся Rainbow Dash shout S02E16.png Hospital Exterior Night S2E16.png Carousel Boutique at night S2E16.png Twilight's Library at night S2E16.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png School in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png School in imagine spot 3 S2E17.png Настоящий друг Rooster Morning S02E18.png Pinkie Pie chases Cranky Doodle across Ponyville S02E18.png Cranky hide by Statue S2E18.png Настоять на своём Fluttershy's cottage S2E19.png Fluttershy at Town Square S2E19.png Asparagas shop S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Taxi pony S02E19.png Miserable Fluttershy returning home S2E19.png Dusk at Fluttershy's home S2E19.png Locked up S2E19.png Давно пора Fluttershy crawl S2E20.png Party bags S2E20.png Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie screaming S2E20.png Rarity shall we do S2E20.png Rarity how do we S2E20.png Rarity what it is S2E20.png Everypony else S02E20.png Pinkie Pie Big Mac rope bridge S2E20.png CMC S2E20.png Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png Pinkie Pie's lead S2E20.png Pinkie Pie screaming S02E20.png Berryshine frightened window S2E20.png Shoeshine hiding S2E20.png Noteworthy frightened door S2E20.png Spike seeing Cerberus S2E20.png Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png Cerberus gnawing on roof S2E20.png Twilight magic S2E20.png Twilight looking adorable S2E20.png Twilight huh...! S2E20.png Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png Pinkie Pie running S2E20.png Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png Pinkie Pie about to enter library S2E20.png Поиски дракона Applejack and Pinkie Pie digging hole S2E21.png Fluttershy's house S2E21.png Rarity with her less than drab camouflage S2E21.png Rarity Pomp & Circumstance S2E21.png Ураган Флаттершай Rainbow Dash flies over Ponyville S2E22.png Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png Reservoir1 S02E22.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Ponyville skyview S2E23.png SchoolLettingOutS2E23.png Ponyville zoom-out S02E23.png Spa S02E23.png Background ponies reading S2E23.png Background ponies in the market S2E23.png Rainbow Dash pouring rain S2E23.png Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Big McIntosh replacing the train car wall S02E24.png Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Golden Oak Library S3E1.png Library launched up in the air S3E01.png Кристальная империя. Часть 2 Aurora 2 S3E2.png Train headed for Ponyville S3E2.png Celestia and Luna watching over train S3E2.png The Book S3E2.png Слишком много Пинки Пай Spike 'Try again Twilight' S3E3.png Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Golden Harvest waving her hoof at Noteworthy S3E03.png Golden Harvest waving her hoof at Noteworthy S3E03.png Daisy sees the Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png Pinkies swarming Ponyville S3E3.png Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png Rarity 'I could throw a party with punch' S3E3.png Плохое яблоко The barn S3E4.png Train station overview S3E4.png Babs looking outside S3E04 2.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Sweetie Belle house ext S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks outside the window S3E04.png First crowd S3E04.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png The CMC chasing the float S3E04.png Магическая дуэль Fluttershy talking to her animals S3E05.png Crowd of ponies gathering in front of town hall S3E05.png Library being levitated S3E05.png Library turned upside down S3E05.png Library being put back in its place S3E05.png A dome S3E05.png Trixie City Hall S3E5.png Trixie's statue S3E05.png Golden Harvest and Lemon Daze running S3E5.png Ponyville covered by a dome S3E05.png A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Неспящие в Понивилле Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Lands in hay S3E6.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo walking S3E06.png Waterfall and hill climb S3E6.png Слёт семьи Эппл Pinkie Pie giving honey to Applejack 1 S3E8.png Barn begins falling apart S3E08.png Fixing barn S3E08.png Repaired barn S3E08.png Ending S3E8.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Ponyville sparkling bright S03E13.png Twilight standing in front her library S3E13.png Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing -for absolute certain- S03E13.png Rain and snow over Ponyville S03E13.png Twilight and Spike at Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Sweet Apple Acres I've Got to Find a Way S03E13.png Rarity in stormy Ponyville S03E13.png Applejack boarding up Carousel Boutique S03E13.png Rain pouring on Ponyville S03E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Rarity singing at dilapidated Sweet Apple Acres S03E13.png Sassaflash shakes hoof at Caramel S03E13.png Applejack missing element animation error S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponyville library covered in light S03E13.png Main 5 and Spike outside the library S03E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png Twilight heartfelt happiness S3E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Ponyville covered in vines S4E1.png Town Hall covered in vines S4E01.png Rarity frightened by black vines S4E01.png Rainbow Dash explains the situation S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png Applejack asks for Rarity's help S4E01.png Fluttershy freaking out S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stomping on vines S4E01.png Applejack -half of Equestria- S4E01.png Twilight dives toward the library S4E01.png Twilight -half day, half night- S4E01.png The Mane Six march into Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Element of magic shines S4E01.png Elements of generosity and loyalty powering up S4E01.png Elements of laughter and honesty powering up S4E01.png Powering up the Elements S4E1.png Element of magic powering up S4E01.png Discord in the shower S4E01.png Discord draped in a towel S4E01.png Discord in a towel S4E01.png Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord coiled around S4E01.png Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord takes pictures of Ponyville S4E01.png Discord alongside Fluttershy S4E01.png Rainbow Dash accuses Discord -yeah, right!- S4E01.png Discord -only one cloven hoof- S4E01.png Discord -I thought we were friends- S4E01.png Pinkie Pie -we're onto you- S4E01.png Discord pleads innocent S4E01.png Discord -would I lie to you-- S4E01.png Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png Discord appeals to Twilight S4E01.png Discord congratulates Princess Twilight S4E01.png Twilight and Discord -you totally deserve it- S4E01.png Twilight's friends don't believe Discord S4E01.png Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash power up Elements S4E01.png Fluttershy sticks up for Discord S4E01.png Fluttershy and -angel- Discord S4E01.png Discord -my good friend Shutterfly- S4E01.png Fluttershy corrects Discord S4E01.png Discord with arm around Fluttershy S4E01.png Twilight demands Discord's help S4E01.png Discord knitting with black vines S4E01.png Discord knits giant black arrow S4E01.png Zecora leaving the Everfree Forest S4E01.png Main six gather around Zecora S4E1.png Black vine takes Applejack's hat S4E01.png Zecora searching for something S4E01.png Zecora's magic potion S4E01.png Zecora -it only responds to Alicorn magic- S4E01.png Zecora '...the sky is day...' S4E1.png Zecora '...and night' S4E1.png Twilight Casting Spell S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stares at potion S4E01.png Twilight drinking potion S4E1.png Watching Twilight drink the potion S4E1.png Twilight thinks the potion doesn't work S4E01.png Twilight with glowing eyes S4E01.png Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Twilight with glowing eyes S4E2.png Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png Discord expressing delight S4E2.png Discord holding poster S4E2.png Discord holding poster 2 S4E02.png Rainbow Dash, ready for action S4E2.png Twilight 'I saw something from a long time ago' S4E2.png Zecora suggesting more potion S4E2.png Spike 'you sure about this-' S4E2.png Discord with camera S4E2.png Spike eagerly asking Twilight what she saw S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Discord listening to Twilight S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Twilight explaining the Tree of Harmony S4E2.png Applejack -let's go save a... tree- S4E2.png Ponies frightened by the forest S4E2.png Discord wearing 3D glasses S4E2.png Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png Ponies attacked by vines S4E2.png Twilight reprimands Discord S4E02.png Discord nervously snaps his fingers S4E02.png Comet Tail and Cherry Berry scared S4E02.png Discord talking to Princess Twilight Sparkle in clearing S04E02.png Discord with Twilight Sparkle & Spike S04E02.png Twilight -Equestria will need me- S4E02.png Discord expresses surprise S4E02.png Discord -better than everypony else- S4E02.png Twilight feels insulted by Discord S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle, Discord and Spike S4E2.png Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Discord unhappily S04E02.png Twilight Sparkle looking surprised with Discord in her right ear S04E02.png Discord in Twilight's ear S4E02.png Twilight -never should've come back here- S4E02.png Spike -just trying to get under your skin- S4E02.png Twilight -well, it's working!- S4E02.png Twilight galloping into Everfree Forest S4E02.png Discord waving goodbye S4E02.png Полет к финишу CMC looking towards Ponyville S4E05.png Rainbow flying out of Scootaloo's house S4E05.png Scootaloo dragging S04E05.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on Skis S04E05.png Rainbow flying with the CMC following S4E05.png Scootaloo speeding through Ponyville S4E05.png Scootaloo sees something S4E05.png The plank S4E05.png Scootaloo flapping her wings S4E05.png Scootaloo scooting on the plank S4E05.png Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png The CMC riding S4E05.png Granny Smith about to high-hoof Scootaloo S4E05.png Granny Smith and Scootaloo high-hoof S4E05.png Радужные водопады Ponyville S4E10.png Третий лишний Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Cadance 'Absolutely nothing' S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance surprised S4E11.png Discord sneezes inside the box S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Twilight -What are you doing here-- S4E11.png Discord 'Oh, dear, dear Princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord 'Blue flu' S4E11.png Cadance -Blue flu-- S4E11.png Discord 'already given it to poor Applejack and Rarity' S4E11.png Cadance performing a spell S4E11.png Cadance forming shield around her and Twilight S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Cadance 'Magic health bubble' S4E11.png Discord looking at Cadance and Twilight S4E11.png Twilight -With me-!- S4E11.png Twilight 'though I'm sure you already knew that' S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord touches shield S4E11.png Discord 'you're really saying that you're not my friend' S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord serpent S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance walking S4E11.png Discord 'Carry me' S4E11.png Discord's wings fall off S4E11.png Cadance 'I think you can manage' S4E11.png Discord moving on the ground S4E11.png Discord with a magnifying glass S4E11.png Ванильная пони Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png Rainbow Dash and the CMC S4E14.png Ponyville at night S4E14.png Ponyville at day S4E14.png Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Sweetie Drops and a seal playing with a ball S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Mayor watches Ponytones singing S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Rainbow 'You totally blew my mind!' S4E14.png Applejack 'Incredible!' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'you kinda sounded like a dude!' S4E14.png Twilight and Rainbow looking angry at Pinkie S4E14.png Pinkie Pie complimenting Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy wiping her tears S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Well, thank you all' S4E14.png Fluttershy's friends smiling S4E14.png Pinkie Pie smiling S4E14.png Fluttershy 'in front of anypony' S4E14.png Fluttershy's friends going after Fluttershy S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Are you kidding me' S4E14.png Rarity 'Can we please stop running' S4E14.png Pinkie Pie 'Only one' S4E14.png Время с Искоркой Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon waving at CMC S4E15.png CMC, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking towards the library S4E15.png Diamond Tiara 'how excited I am!' S4E15.png Silver Spoon jumping up and down S4E15.png Scootaloo knocking on the door S4E15.png Foals -Twilight Time!- S4E15.png Foals running S4E15.png CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png Scootaloo -This feels like a trick- S4E15.png Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon poolside S4E15.png Sweetie Belle -why is this party cooler- S4E15.png Diamond Tiara -all the ponies we're keeping out- S4E15.png Sweetie Belle -we have to go- S4E15.png CMC leaving pool party S4E15.png Sweetie Belle telling Diamond Tiara no S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC sneaking over the bushes S4E15.png Sweetie Belle -didn't have a chance to ask Twilight- S4E15.png Diamond Tiara angry S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC sneaking over the bushes S4E15.png Scootaloo -we gotta beat them to Twilight's- S4E15.png Foals catch the CMC escaping S4E15.png Apple Bloom -run like the wind!- S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders running away S4E15.png CMC running up to the library S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders out of breath S4E15.png Scooter colts cut CMC off S4E15.png Foals catch up to the CMC S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто Crowd in Ponyville town square S4E16.png Ponies getting ready S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy explains the Breezies' magic S4E16.png Mr. Cake -no breeze means no magic- S4E16.png Fluttershy -only two days to get that pollen back- S4E16.png Mrs. Cake -certainly wouldn't want to scare them- S4E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy -went to see them gathering their pollen- S4E16.png Fluttershy shielding her eyes S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Fluttershy wearing sunglasses S4E16.png Rarity -too much purple on this- S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity -Twilight refused to admit it- S4E16.png Fluttershy -an awful lot of sequins- S4E16.png Rarity -can never have too many sequins- S4E16.png Fluttershy getting super worried S4E16.png Rarity and nervous Fluttershy S4E16.png Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png Rainbow Dash looking into the distance S4E16.png Rainbow Dash whispers in Twilight's ear S4E16.png Twilight -everypony, it's time- S4E16.png Twilight -please welcome... the Breezies!- S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Seabreeze yelling S4E16.png Fluttershy in shock S4E16.png Fluttershy springs into action S4E16.png Breezette spinning S4E16.png Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Пони, которая присматривает за мной Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Прыжок веры The swimming pool S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith stretching S4E20.png AJ '-good luck, then!- S4E20.png Granny -who needs luck-- S4E20.png Granny -We got tonic on our side!- S4E20.png AJ, Apple Bloom and Granny hear Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Applejack -Right- S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny about to jump into the pool S4E20.png Applejack -Well, I'll be- S4E20.png Paparazzi ponies S4E20.png Granny Smith -mostly it's the tonic- S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png Applejack sees ponies gathering S4E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Applejack unhappy S4E20.png Applejack -you can't do a dive like that!- S4E20.png Flim -twenty times by my count- S4E20.png Flam -thirty with a favorable breeze- S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Ponies hearing Applejack's confession S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Silver Shill giving his bit away S4E20.png Silver Shill giving Applejack his bit S4E20.png Silver Shill assuring Applejack S4E20.png Applejack accepting Silver Shill's gift S4E20.png Applejack -I hope this doesn't mean- S4E20.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Twilight reading a book S4E21.png Rainbow flying through S4E21.png Twilight -No!- S4E21.png Twilight calling Rainbow's name S4E21.png Twilight levitating crumpled papers and book S4E21.png Rainbow smiling while flying S4E21.png Twilight walking out of library S4E21.png Twilight with her checklist S4E21.png Twilight sees that Rainbow is nowhere to be found S4E21.png Twilight shouts Rainbow's name S4E21.png Rainbow sits on the library signboard S4E21.png Rainbow -Here!- S4E21.png Twilight -to my favorite style of learning- S4E21.png Twilight levitates flash cards S4E21.png Rainbow -does that mean I'll learn- S4E21.png Rainbow -in a flash-- S4E21.png Twilight -One can only hope- S4E21.png Twilight inhales S4E21.png Twilight looking at flash card S4E21.png Flash card showing Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Flash card gets shot S4E21.png Twilight surprised S4E21.png Twilight -Did you see what happened-- S4E21.png Twilight suspicious S4E21.png Twilight levitating flash card showing Celestia and two flyers S4E21.png Twilight -she honored them with- S4E21.png Another flash card gets shot S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle -Gotcha!- S4E21.png Rainbow -Got what-- S4E21.png Twilight levitating a flash card showing the Wonderbolts insignia S4E21.png Twilight shocked S4E21.png Twilight levitating spit wad S4E21.png Twilight levitates the straw out of Rainbow's mouth S4E21.png Twilight bends the straw S4E21.png Rainbow hides behind signboard S4E21.png Twilight -if you can horse around- S4E21.png Rainbow -Clearly- S4E21.png Twilight -I guess you're also ready for a- S4E21.png Rainbow -aren't all they're cracked up to be- S4E21.png Twilight Sparkle -I could pass the test- S4E21.png Rainbow Dash sulking in the sky S4E21.png Twilight flies after Rainbow Dash S4E21.png Bird's eye view of Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png Big McIntosh and Filthy Rich below S4E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo with crumbs on their mouths S4E21.png Big McIntosh with an apple on his nose S4E21.png Filthy Rich holding bright briefcase S4E21.png Big McIntosh -eeyup!- S4E21.png Pinkie Pie as General Firefly with a cannon S4E21.png Pinkie Pie firing cannon S4E21.png Pinkie Pie -I'll call them... the Wonderbolts!- S4E21.png Rarity -streamlined style by Flaire De Mare- S4E21.png Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy with Wonderbolts drawings S4E21.png CMC with picture of saluting Wonderbolts S4E21.png Big Mac with picture of flying Wonderbolts S4E21.png Pinkie Pie with picture of Colonel Purple Dart S4E21.png Hedge shaped like Wonderbolts insignia S4E21.png Wonderbolts insignia in the grass S4E21.png Rainbow Dash thanking her friends S4E21.png Twilight -it all came from you- S4E21.png Rainbow Dash confused S4E21.png Twilight -you learn without knowing you're learning- S4E21.png Rainbow Dash listening to Twilight S4E21.png Twilight -it's actually really brilliant- S4E21.png Rainbow Dash grinning S4E21.png Rainbow Dash -I always knew I was brilliant- S4E21.png Rainbow and friends laughing S4E21.png ''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Castle of Friendship EG2.png My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Dimensional rift showing Ponyville EG3.png More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Shadowbolts see Shoeshine EG3.png Shoeshine sees the Shadowbolts EG3.png Luna near a Ponyville rift EG3.png Sunset --You're destroying this world-- EG3.png Разное Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg Abandoned Carousel Boutique S3E13.png Carousel Boutique rundown interior S3E13.jpg Sweet Apple Acres dilapidated S3E13.png en:Ponyville/Gallery Категория:Галереи мест